To the past
by MrsPottah
Summary: Hermione Granger y Chloe Dursley viajaran al tiempo de los merodeadores y tendran la desicion de cambiar todo o dejarlo tal como esta.


— ¡Sirius NO! No, por favor. —gimoteaba una hermosa pelirroja tocando levemente el velo de la muerte que se encontraba en el departamento de misterios. — No te puedes morir, sal de ahí, canuto.

— Chloe, él se fue. —le dijo Remus Lupin mientras sostenía a un Harry Potter que se encontraba en la misma situación que ella. Él era la única persona que la entendía, ambos eran huérfanos y habían conocido a Sirius en momentos de puro dolor. Por un lado, Sirius era el mejor amigo de los padres de Harry y por el otro lado, Chloe había sido rechazada por su familia por ser maga. — No, el no se puede ir. Él está ahí atrás, riéndose de toda esta broma absurda. ¡Sirius Orión Black, sal de ahí! Vamos Canuto. —decía la chica mientras golpeaba el velo y se fijaba detrás de él por si veía a su tío favorito.

Pero de allí atrás no salió nadie. Un sollozo salió de la boca de la chica y luego se vio envuelta por los brazos de su mejor amiga Hermione. Pero Chloe no se iba a quedar así, por lo que salió corriendo detrás de Bellatrix al igual que había hecho Harry minutos antes, con Hermione corriendo detrás llamándola. Al llegar, casi no le prestó atención a la imponente figura de Lord Voldemort ni a la de Dumbledore, ella busco con la mirada a la Lestrange, quien miraba el duelo de los dos magos con fascinación hacia su amo.

— ¡Stupefy! —gruño ella apuntando a su enemiga personal en esos momentos. Bellatrix, quien la había visto venir, lo desvió por unos pelos. Chloe se había criado con Harry toda su vida, hasta había estado en el día del accidente ya que Petunia, su madre, la había dejado al cuidado de Lily porque su Dudley tenía que ir al doctor, razón por la que tenía una cicatriz en la muñeca izquierda y ella había sido reconocida como la niña que vivió, viviendo cada aventura con su mejor amigo Harry y acrecentando su nivel de capacidad con la defensa contra las artes oscuras. Esa era una de las razones por las que muy pocas personas podían hacer duelo contra ella, una de ellas era Remus, su padrino.

— ¡Maldita traidora de sangre! —gruño Bellatrix. — ¡Crucio! ¡Avada Kedavra!

— ¡Protego! —pero su voz no fue la única en decir esas palabras, Hermione también estaba protegiéndola pero sus hechizos combinaron de mala manera generando un campo de luz que las envolvía.

— ¡Hermione! ¡Chloe! — las voces de Harry y una muy cansada de Dumbledore las llamaban pero ellas ya estaban flotando en el aire envueltas por la luz. Un parpadeo más y ellas ya no se encontraban ahí.

Seguramente esa clase de experiencia hizo que ni Hermione o Chloe quisiera aparecerse nunca más, ya que estuvieron a lo largo de dos minutos dando vueltas en el vacio como si estuvieran apareciéndose. Una vez terminada ambas cayeron al suelo frio y, para asco de ambas, vomitaron todo lo que tenían en el cuerpo. Era de noche y estaba frio.

— ¿Dónde estamos? —fue Hermione la que hablo.

— Parece… parece el bosque prohibido.

— Cierto. —corroboro la castaña.

— ¿Estamos muertas?

— Lo dudo. Tengo restos de comida procesada en la ropa como para confirmar que me siento lo suficientemente viva.

— Pero nadie puede aparecerse en Hogwarts.

— Lo sé, eso es lo que me está asustando.

— ¿Hermione? —sonó la voz asustada de Chloe. Hermione se preocupo.

— ¿Qué pasa, Chloe?

— ¿Cómo luce un hombre lobo?

— ¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa? ¿No te acuerdas de nuestro tercer año con el profesor…? —pero un enorme aullido la hizo callar. La castaña miro hacia adelante suyo y ahogo un grito.

— Ponte detrás de mí.

— ¿Qué? ¿Estás loca?

— Soy animaga, Hermione. A mí no me hará daño.

— ¿Qué…?

— ¡Hermione! Cuando gruña tu sales corriendo hacia el castillo que se encuentra hacia la izquierda

La castaña se puso detrás de la pelirroja y esta se convirtió en una hermosa loba color rojizo. El lobo se quedo estático mirando a Chloe, mientras Hermione se alejaba lentamente de Chloe en dirección al castillo pero no todo salió bien. Una rama crujió y el lobo se puso en modo de defensa otra vez. Se abalanzo hacia la dirección de la Gryffindor pero la loba se paro en dos patas y mordió al hombre lobo mientras ambos empezaban a gruñir y pelear. Hermione salió corriendo hasta el castillo, golpeándose la cabeza unas cuantas veces pero saliendo victoriosa al llegar a la entrada del castillo pero desmayándose en la puerta. Ambos animales empezaron a rodar por el suelo, pero en una ocasión Chloe se dio la cabeza contra un árbol quedando inconsciente. Lo que ella no vio fue a un ciervo, un perro y una rata abalanzándose contra el lobo justo en el momento en que este iba a morder a la loba.

Unos pocos minutos después, el lobo se encontraba en la casa de los gritos mientras una rata lo cuidaba y los otros dos animagos iban a ver a la loba lastimada.

— Canuto, ¿crees que sea una chica?

— Si, Cornamenta. Creo que es una animaga.

Y su respuesta vino al momento en que la chica cobro la conciencia y se transformo en la joven que realmente era. Estaba llena de rasguños y golpes, ambos jóvenes se miraron preocupados y James tomo en brazos a la pelirroja para llevarla a la enfermería. Grande fue su sorpresa al ver a Hermione en la puerta del castillo desmayada, a quien Sirius tomo en brazos.

Horas después Hermione abría los ojos dificultosamente mientras analizaba el lugar.

— Muchacha, estas despierta. —sonó una voz a su lado.

— ¿Quién… quien es usted? —pregunto Hermione parpadeando lentamente mientras se acostumbraba a la luz brillante que tenía el lugar. Al reconocer a la enfermera de Hogwarts, una vez que su vista se acostumbro, soltó un jadeo. — ¿Qué hago aquí? ¿Qué me sucedió?

— Es lo que nosotros queremos saber. —dijo alguien a su lado. Un azabache de ojos marrones la miraba calculadoramente.

— ¿Harry? ¿Qué sucedió?

— Al parecer me estas confundiendo, no soy Harry. Me llamo James.

— ¿James? ¿James qué?

— Soy James Potter.

La castaña abrió los ojos. — Eso es imposible, Harry, no juegues conmigo.

— El no es Harry, Mione. —respondio alguien en la camilla de al lado. Chloe acababa de levantarse. — No hagamos preguntas, yo solo quiero hablar con Dumbledore. ¿Es posible?

— Si, ahora lo llamamos. —dijo Sirius Black, quien estaba casi tan confundido como James.

Ambos jóvenes salieron de ahí, seguidos por Madam Pomfrey quien fue a buscar una pocion.

Hermione se levanto de su camilla y se sentó. — ¿Chloe? ¿Qué sucede?

— Herms, me parece que fue una combinación de ambos hechizos que hicimos en el departamento de misterios con los dos hechizos imperdonables de Bellatrix. Según lo que intuyo… estamos en el pasado.

— Es imposible, está comprobado que la única forma de viajar en el tiempo es con el giratiempo y ambas lo sabemos muy bien porque lo usamos durante todo nuestro tercer año y estudiamos los elementos del tiempo.

— Si, lo sé. Pero anoche cuando estaba luchando con el hombre lobo, este era igual a mi padrino. ¿Te acuerdas que lo vimos en tercer año? Bueno, era así…

— Pero Chloe…

— Déjame terminar. Además, después aparecieron un ciervo, una rata y un perro, tal como los merodeadores. Y "Harry" se acaba de presentar a sí mismo como James. No creo que sea coincidencia.

Hermione reflexiono. — Tienes un punto. Pero, ¿Cómo es posible?

— No lo sé, Herms. ¿Tú crees que debamos decirle a Dumbledore?

— Si, me refiero a que es Dumbledore. El sabe sobre todo.

— Me refiero a que es muy arriesgado.

— Lo sé, Chloe. Pero creo que debemos decirle así sabemos cómo volver.

— Me parece bien, pero él será el único a quien le diremos.

— Coincido.

Chloe abrió la boca para decir algo más pero justo en ese momento se abrió la puerta.

Albus Dumbledore acababa de entrar a la enfermería, con James y Sirius detrás de él, y más joven que nunca.


End file.
